This invention relates to a storage device for cigars, chocolates, make-up materials for artists and ladies and like things which need to be kept at cool temperature for personal use. More particularly it relates to the use of thermo-electric technology inside a insulated box for use as humidor, chocolates, make-up materials for artists and ladies and like things by anyone anywhere.